


The t-shirt

by matchingsocks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchingsocks/pseuds/matchingsocks
Summary: Just a cute, very short oneshot. Because we always need more Solangelo. Enjoy!





	

Nico finished sword practice in the sparring arena and took off his sweat soaked shirt and threw it over his shoulder. He took a drink of water and wiped the sweat off his body with a towel. His boyfriend, who enjoyed watching him spar, passed him a fresh plain black t-shirt. At least that’s what he thought.

As Nico walked across the green with Will, Piper walked past them and giggled. “Nice shirt,” she said to Nico. He looked down and saw that in big, curly letters, written across the front were the words _Will’s boyfriend_. Nico pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow at Will as if to say ‘really?’

Will shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “What? It looks good on you. Plus it’s accurate.”

Nico just rolled his eyes and shook his head, trying not to smile. Could his boyfriend be any more of a dork? Will leaned over and kissed Nico on the cheek. Nico blushed and decided to wear the shirt for the rest of the day, secretly proud.


End file.
